Burns and Baths
by purehalo
Summary: Well here it is folks. The sponge bath story. Theres brother banter, Sammy angst. After an incident with a fiery spirit Dean is in need of more help from Sam than he'd care to admit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Jensen says that until I free him from my cupboard I won't ever own them.

He's still there

Set sometime after Hook Man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean ignored him. He looked everywhere but him. He tried to think of anything BUT what was happening right now.

He thought about hunts, about fights, about nights out and about girls.

Wait.

No!

Don't think about nights with girls, that just makes this whole thing seem even weirder if he reminisced about bathing with a girl. Oh but that had been good. Claire? Cat? What was her name?

"Lift your arm"

Dean ignored his brother, refused to acknowledge he was even in the room. But he raised his arm nonetheless.

Sam smirked as Dean refused to look his way, hold eye contact in anyway. Did he think this was fun for Sam? Well , actually, truth be told Sam was ecstatic at being able to help his brother but he knew if he let on that Dean would simply stomp out of the room and never look back.

It had been going so well, they had been called in to deal with a haunting. A normal, run of the mill haunting. Easily solved and thankfully the grave was marked. Sam kept an eye on the family while his brother had gone to dig up the stiff. They had been such a nice family, so terrified with being attacked nightly by the spirit. Seemed the spirit blamed the husband for stealing his wife.

So much for death do us part.

The wife had divorced her first husband two years previous. Within a few months she had met husband number two, fallen in love and remarried. Everything had been going so well, everything had been as it should be. That's when Karen was told by an old friend that Dave, husband number one, had been killed a month prior in a house fire, the grief was short lived and everything returned to normal, until Karen became pregnant and Rob started to feel like he was being followed.

That's when Dave reappeared.

At first neither of them could believe it. It was impossible they were sure. Karen had called all her old friends, demanding to know what the sick joke was. Why they thought lying to the newly weds was funny. Yet all the friends denied knowledge and all confirmed Dave had , in fact, died.

The noises at night they could cope with, the furniture moving around was annoying but doable, the attack on Rob was not so easily forgiven.

He'd found himself pinned to the floor, the spirit throwing fire across his body, not burning him too badly. Not yet. Dave wanted the son of a bitch to suffer for a while longer before he took his life. He was sure these two had been having an affair while he was still married to Karen. He was so sure of it. But to be having a child now! That wasn't right. That wasn't allowed. He couldn't rest until she was back in his arms where she belonged and Rob and the devil child banished to the depths of hell to burn forever.

That's when Karen had met a kind young man at the supermarket. He'd seen the fear in her eyes and she'd poured her heart out to him over coffee. He said he could help. Said he knew how to save her husband. There had been something in his eyes which she had believed. Something so sincere. She'd instantly trusted him but at the same time she wanted to mother him. He'd seemed so lost, so vulnerable. Yet so capable. He'd taken charge of her situation. Told her he'd help , that he and his brother did this kind of thing for a living. They could handle this and all would be well.

And she'd believed him.

Rightly so.

Sam had dropped Dean at the cemetery and gone on to keep an eye on Karen and Rob. As much as Dean wanted to be the one to take it easy and not have to dig the bones up he knew Sam was safer with the family. And that won out over his wanting to watch over a cute girl. Karen was quite a looker, but not quite Dean's type. Although he wasn't all that sure what his type really was. He was willing to try them all out though. Best to stick to the unmarried ones though, especially after the last time. Karen and Rob had seemed so scared but the thought of the nightmare being over seemed to give them both a renewed strength. Rob was still recovering from burns across his body so Sam stood guard against another attack. Just in case Dave wasn't willing to go back to sleep just yet.

There had been no sign of Dave, no sign of anything. Sam's phone rang shrilly in his pocket, making all three jump in unison.

"Hey Dean. Is it done?"

Silence answered him, then the sound of fumbling and a whispered swear.

"Sammy?"

Ok that wasn't the cocky strong Dean he knew. This was hurt Dean. Sam immediately took charge.

"Where are you?"

"Grave"

"Is Dave there?"

"Burned"

"You burned the bones?"

"They burned me back"

"I'm on my way"

Sam had made it to the cemetery at such a speed he'd forgotten to tell Karen and Rob that their problem was over. He parked the car and ran across the street into the cemetery. Searching amongst the graves he kept calling for his brother. Calling and getting no answer. What the hell had happened? This should have been easy, a simple burning.

Dean was slouched by Dave's grave. His bones still smouldering at the bottom of the six foot hole. Dean was hunched forward, his shoulders tense through his thin grey t-shirt. Sam approached slowly. Dean's phone was laying discarded by his knee and his brother was cradling both hands in his lap.

"Dean? Hey man you ok?"

"Sammy?"

Dean looked up as Sam rounded him. He seemed to be in so much pain, his face scrunched up as he bit his lip. Sweat coating his features and smearing with the mud from the grave.

"What happened?"

"The damn bastard threw fire at me"

"What?"

"I poured the fluid on the bones, about to set them alight, when the bastard threw fire at me"

Sam looked his brother up and down, his face was covered in soot and his clothes looked muddy and torn. Seemed like Dave wasn't going to go down without a fight after all. Sam's eyes fell to Dean's hands, still in his lap. They were both facing upward and were black. No redness could be seen, no blood. Just black.

"Jesus Dean"

Sam carefully lifted each hand to examine it. The burns looked pretty bad as far as he was concerned. Dean winced each time Sam pressed into the skin.

"We gotta get you to the hospital"

"Are his bones still burning?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Hope the son of a bitch is toasty in hell"

Dean looked intently at the shower, how the hell did someone dream up the idea of a shower and bath in one? I'm mean really, ya sitting there one day, beer in one hand, remote in the other. Well, maybe not remote, maybe a wench and some chicken legs? When the hell were showers and baths invented anyway? Was it a guy that invented them? Or a girl maybe? They seemed like a girlie thing but Dean was sure a guy invented the shower and bath combo. Only a guy could be that practical. A girl would have had the two separate he was sure. Then would bitch and complain about the fact.

What was that girls name that he'd had a bath with? Kerrie? Kimmy? Something like that. It had seemed like a stupid idea at the time but seeing as she was still to get naked he'd gone along with it. As he'd walked into the candle lit bathroom all his dreams seemed to come true. There she was, soaped up and waiting beneath the bubbles. Dean had quickly undressed, relished her eyes across his body as she savoured every indent in his skin, every muscle. God she'd really liked him. He'd slipped into the tub and instantly her hands covered every inch of him. It was only then that he realised she was cleaning him. He relaxed into her touch and allowed her this strange, but pleasurable moment. In fact, he'd never considered a chick cleaning him to be a form of foreplay. But boy did he now.

That experience ranked up there as the most sensual of his life. No girl had ever topped that. The sex after had been great, amazing even. But the feel of her attention across his body in that tub could never be matched.

Not even by the brunette who was currently cleaning him.

God he was never going to live this down.

"Lean forward"

Dean grunted his displeasure but leaned forward despite his annoyance.

This was just stupid. This took the biscuit. This was so not fair.

Sam tried to not smirk at his brother. Was it his fault he reeked? No. Was it his fault Dean was unable to wash himself? Hell no! The stupid jerk had gotten himself hurt. Ok, well maybe that was a little unfair. The stupid jerk had only been trying to help by burning bones. How were they to know Dave would be able to attack Dean in a graveyard. His fathers voice resounded between his ears. Just because it hasn't happened before, doesn't mean it won't ever happen. Always be on alert.

Yeah.

Thanks Dad.

Great advice.

TBC...

----------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Am i teasing you enough with the sponge bath! Need more?

Come on and review, it helps the bubbles


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! You're like my oxygen! Hope you like the next part xxx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Sam tried to not hurt his brother as he'd wrapped his hands and got him in the car. They drove to the hospital while trying to come up with a suitable excuse for the injuries.

They went with the truth instead.

"I was burning wood in the garden and unfortunately the wood burned me back"

Well, almost the truth.

The burns thankfully hadn't been as bad as Sam had thought. He'd had to wait in reception for his brother though. He'd waited for a full hour and was beginning to get impatient when out walked Dean. Both hands heavily covered in gauze, escorted by the Doctor.

Dean hadn't looked happy. In fact he'd looked downright miserable.

"Hey Doc, what's the verdict?"

"Your brother Is going to be fine"

Dean hmphed in the background.

"You will however need to take care of the burns so I'd like to go through a few things with you if that's alright?"

"No problem Doc"

Dean watched as Sam, little Sammy, talked to the mean son of a bitch Doctor. What did he know? Really? So what if he'd been to medical school. Bet he was a trained witch Doctor and nothing more. Don't use your hands. What hell kind of advice is that. The best one though, the absolute doosey dose of advice? Don't play with fire. What was he, like, five? Jesus if the Doc only knew the things he did play with he'd know to have a bit more respect. Sam was nodding his head knowingly and listening intently. Oh little brother was going to love this. Little brother was going to revel in this. Little brother was going to make big brother's life a living hell.

Dean stared at his bandaged hands. Shit. It did hurt though so he was glad the Doc had prescribed some heavy duty pain killers. This so wasn't fair. This was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. Why the hell had it gone so wrong? And when the hell did spirits learn how to throw fire? Next time Sam was doing the burning. Dean smiled as he realised he'd said that line before. Oh well, that was his job. Plus, if the spirits could fight back like that then there was no way in hell he was letting his little brother stand in the line of fire. Literally.

Sam had driven Dean back from the hospital once they had collected his prescription. Pain Killers.

Gauze.

Saline Solution.

Bandages.

Antibiotics.

And one very pissed off brother.

Ok, Dean hated to be mothered, especially by Sam so he knew he was going to have to play this carefully. Don't make him push you away. Make him let you help. But how?

"You alright man?"

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Ask me again and I'm going to smack you"

Ok so that wouldn't be the way to get Dean to let him help.

Dean laid himself down on the bed and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. Motel rooms might be strange places to most people, but to him, they were home, and right now that's the only place he wanted to be. His hands were throbbing painfully with each beat of his heart. He wanted comforting, he wanted someone to tell him it would be ok and that it would all be better in the morning. God he missed his mother.

Dean watched as Sam put the supplies down on the table. He was doing his best to keep out of Dean's way. Which only helped Dean to feel even more of an ass than he already did. Why couldn't he just let Sam help? He carefully wiggled his fingers, the only part of his hands to escape the roasting. They were a little red but nothing worse than a sunburn. His hands though, well, when the Doc had peeled some of the skin off he'd almost cried aloud. He'd been assured there would be no scaring. God he hoped so. He liked his hands and he'd been told by numerous woman that they were very sexy. He wiggled his fingers some more. Don't want to lose the movement. His palms were so sore. They felt like he'd grazed them down the rough bark of a tree and then put them through a meat grinder. The backs of his hands were singed, much like his fingers. Nothing more than a bad sunburn.

He hoped Dave was burning right now, burning in his grave, unable to roll away from the flames as they crawled up his body and ran their fiery fingers through his hair.

Sam organised the supplies on the table. Painkillers, antibiotics, gauze, bandages, bottle of saline solution, M&M's.

All they'd need for a week. Sam frowned, maybe he'd need to get a few more supplies. Like food.

He glanced at Dean, his brother was studying his hands with a frown. Sam noted the light sheen of sweat across his features and reached for the bottle of pain killers. Popping two pills into his hand he filled a plastic cup with water and sat on the edge of Dean's bed.

"Here"

Dean looked at the pills and willed his fingers to work properly. After a couple of go's he managed to get the little white pills between his finger tips and popped them into his mouth. He gasped as he gripped the cup, almost dropping it all over himself.

"I got it bro, here"

Sam carefully raised the cup to Dean's lips and helped him take a few sips.

"I hate this Sam"

"I know, but you can't use your hands for everything so you're going to have to let me help"

"Hate this" Dean glared at his hands and mentally reprimanded them with every bad word he could think of. He smiled to himself as he thought of some new words.

"Seriously Dean. You are gonna have to let me help, and not bitch and complain about it"

"I don't bitch and complain"

Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled sweetly at his brother.

"Yes. You. Do."

"Yeah, well. Put yourself in my position"

"If it was me, I'd let you help. I'd accept the help graciously and I'd be thankful"

Dean mouthed the words back to his brother with an expression that wouldn't have looked out of place on a petulant five year old. This sucked. Really , really sucked.

He pursed his lips and tried for his best I'm-the-big-brother-and-my-word-is-law look but knew he failed when Sam smiled at him again. This was great, just great. Here he was, the big, kick ass take care of business older brother, having to be helped to take a freakin drink of goddamn water.

And now he needed to pee.

Great.

Well, that was one thing he was NOT going to have help with.

Dean sat up slowly and swung his legs from the bed. He applauded Sam for not trying to help him stand. Little brother was learning. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He left the latch off, hoping Sam wouldn't feel the need to peek. Dean stared at his reflection in the mirror for a few seconds, ignoring the tired look and glassy eyes he was still a damn fine handsome man. He looked down at his zip. Flexing his fingers he gripped the small metal of the zip and cart wheeled inside as he managed to pull the fly open. See Sam. Don't need you for everything. The button however was another matter. By the time Dean had taken care of his bladder his hands were on fire and his body was covered in sweat.

But he'd done it without any help.

Sam kept glancing up at the bathroom door. He could hear movement from behind the wooden door so left his brother to his own devices. He'd call if he needed help.

Wouldn't he?

Sam hated to see Dean like this but the need to take care of his brother was a welcome distraction from the turmoil he was feeling within. Jess, dad. So many things to think about. So many things to twist his emotions and his thoughts in circles until he didn't know if he was coming, going, spinning or running.

Dean.

Dean was his constant. The one thing in his life he could rely on. Even if he was a pain in the ass.

Sam tried to not look him over as he walked from the bathroom. Dean flashed him a smile and Sam couldn't help but smile back. Guess that was one thing he didn't have to help Dean with. Which was a relief. Sam was prepared to help Dean with anything but the thought of having to help little Dean evacuate the tidal waters just didn't appeal. Nope, that was one bridge he was very ,very thankful they didn't have to cross.

Dean spent the day watching daytime TV while Sam visited Karen and Rob to assure them that everything was fine, all was back to normal now and they could rest easy. As a thank you Karen had made spaghetti for the boys. She wished Dean a speedy recovery and sent Sam on his way with enough pasta to feed a family of ten.

Sam came back to find Dean fighting with the bag of M&M's. Seemed the battle had been raging for some time now and the yellow chocolate was winning hands down. Sam ducked as the bag came flying his way, smacking against the wall and falling to the floor in a dramatic heap.

"You need some help there brother?"

"Bite me"

Smiling Sam put the Tupperware container down on the table and pulled two plates from the shelf above the sink. As he washed them he waited, waited to hear his brother's curiosity get the better of him. As if on cue he heard Dean get up off of the bed and sit at the table.

"What's this?"

"Dinner"

"Dinner? From who?"

"Karen made it for us, as a thank you for all our help"

"Why don't people ever think of just giving us envelopes of cash?"

"Dean she made us dinner, that's enough"

"Well, it's not as nice as an envelope of cash"

Sam ignored the elder sibling and poured some of the still warm spaghetti onto the plates. He watched as Dean attempted to pick up and hold the fork. It was almost comical. He managed to pick up the utensil only to have it fall from his grasp when he tried to manoeuvre the metal around so that he could scoop up the spaghetti. After three tries Dean had had enough.

"Oh come on!"

"Easy brother. Let me"

"No Sam, I got it"

Dean attempted the same with the spoon, only to accomplish pretty much nothing. His stomach growled expectantly. He sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. Completely defeated.

"Dean?"

He brought his eyes up to meet his brothers concerned gaze. Ok Dean, suck it up. Little brother wants to help and you do need his help, so be a man and let him help. Yet every fibre of his being was screaming for independence, every muscle complaining that it didn't need assistant. Winchesters weren't fed. They fed themselves. Heck, he'd fed Sammy as a baby and made sure he'd had all his meals growing up. It wasn't supposed to be this way around. It wasn't supposed to be the younger one feeding the older one. When the hell did this get so messed up? Oh, yeah, that's right, when that fugly , evil, bastard decided to play unfair and throw fire.

Sam watched as thoughts seem to race behind his brother's eyes. What was he thinking? What was going on? Sam didn't want to have to demand for his brother to let him help but he could feel it coming to that, until Dean nodded slowly. Sam raised his eyebrows and Dean nodded again. His stomach growled in agreement.

Sam carefully cut up the spaghetti into tiny pieces and then forked small amounts into his brother's mouth. The first forkful had to endure the Winchester glare from Dean. The second was accepted with a sigh, the third with enthusiasm.

"This is good" Dean said around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah? That's good cos Karen made us enough for the next couple of days"

"I hate you having to do this you know"

"I know Dean. But unless you want to starve it's just the way it's got to be for now."

"Still hate this"

"Should have ducked the flames then"

Had the food not been so damned tasty Dean would have spat at his brother. Instead he settled for kicking his ankle.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, am not above begging!


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU! To everyone who's read and everyone who's reviewed! You guys are the best!If i've forgotten to reply back to ya blame my stinkin' cold! sneezes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

When Sam had woken the next morning Dean was still fast asleep. He could still smell the smoke from his brother. He'd been so lucky. Sam tried to not think of all the things that could have happened that previous day. His brother could have been burnt to a crisp. He pushed the thought from his mind and placed a mug of coffee on the table in-between the beds. He sat carefully next to his sleeping brother and gently lifted his right arm. Dean was sleeping on his back, both hands resting outside of the green floral covers. Now that he was closer the smell of smoke was stronger. There was also a faint wisp of sweat from his brother. Sam knew there was no way in hell Dean could wash himself without getting his hands wet. Maybe they'd heal before it came to him having to give the elder a wash. Maybe. Sam knew he was going to have a fight on his hands. Maybe it was best to wait until the smell repulsed Dean and he asked for help.

Yeah, cos that was likely.

He gently lifted the other hand and checked as he had with the first for signs of infection. Thankfully there were none. The antibiotics were doing their job. The Doctor had described the symptoms to look out for but so far Dean's hands, although red, weren't weeping. Sam shook Dean's shoulder slowly and waited for him to crook open an eye.

"Coffee?"

"Sleep"

"There's coffee here. I'm going to get you some breakfast so you need to sit up ok?"

Dean closed his eyes and tried to ignore Sam. What was the point in getting up if he couldn't do anything? Plus his brother would have to feed him again and that was something Dean didn't want to have to relive.

"Dean? I've got Lucky Charms"

This time Dean opened both eyes, after a few seconds of inner debate he pushed himself upright with his elbows and accepted a few sips of coffee from Sam.

Sam helped his brother eat his breakfast . He loaded the spoon with the cereal and resisted the urge to make train noises as he placed the food in his brother's mouth. Dean was accepting the meal without question. Sam wanted to believe it was because he wanted little brothers help. But it was probably more likely that the painkillers, antibiotics and grumbles from his stomach had all pretty much rendered him passive to attention. He'd run to the store and made sure they had better provisions seeing as Dean refused to go anywhere near a restaurant or diner until he could feed himself. Sam understood. Heck, he'd feel the same way. He'd stocked up on milk, cereal, bread, ham and orange juice. No need to be unhealthy when cooped up in a motel room. He was thankful they'd gotten a room with a small kitchen.

Once the bowl was empty Sam went to wash up their bowls. He could hear Dean behind him slowly moving around the room.

"We could go check out some more of the town" Sam called over his shoulder.

"What? Like, sightsee?"

Dean frowned at the thought of doing something, touristy. He'd never done anything like that without having a purpose. If they looked around a museum it was because it was haunted, if they went to a historic site it was because there were bones to burn. Although the thought of getting out of the hotel room and into some fresh air did appeal. Dean stared at his brother's back contemplating the different scenarios he might need help with. When he couldn't think of anything too embarrassing he decided little brother's idea wasn't that bad after all.

"Where would we go?"

Sam smiled to himself as he washed up their mugs. Most people during a Dean silence would expect a negative answer. Whereas he knew big brother needed to think things through. If he was going to say no it would be an instant, ground out growl of the word.

"There's a park not far from here, we could take a walk there. Get that smell off of you"

"Dude I don't smell"

"Yeah, alright Dean. Whatever"

Dean glared at his brothers back but moved to sniff his shoulder. He stopped when he saw Sam's body shudder with a laugh.

"Shut up I don't smell"

"Do so"

"No, you smell"

Great comeback Dean, great one. He sniffed his body again and forcefully told himself that the slight smell of BO was a good sign of a healthy system.

Dean looked at his bag on the floor. He knew which t-shirt he wanted, knew which jeans. What he didn't know was how the hell he was going to get them from the depths of the bag onto his body.

This was just stupid.

He looked up and straight into the face of the beaming baby Winchester.

"Need a hand there kiddo?"

"Screw you"

Dean looked at the bag again, could feel Sam towering over him, just waiting. God, did he have to make it such a victory?

"Can you er…..get my….er" Dean cleared his throat and threw Sam an imploring look.

"Clothes?"

Sam smirked and guided his brother out of the way, Dean sat dejectedly on the end of the bed while Sam pulled the garments from the bag. He didn't say a word as he stepped in front of Dean, kept silent as he pulled his t-shirt from him, carefully pulling the sleeves wide so that Dean could get his hands out easily. He would have continued to stay silent had it not been for the large dark bruise over his siblings ribs.

He raised his eyes and Dean looked down to survey the damage.

"Not broken, just bruised dude"

"Mmm"

He pulled the fresh t-shirt over his brothers head and then helped Dean into his jeans. Dean wasn't a shy guy when it came to his body but having to be helped into his clothes had put a red flush in his cheeks. Even if it was Sam helping him. Hell, probably because it was Sam. He changed Sam's diapers , he dressed him, fed him. Was this how It had felt for Sam? Dean remembered his baby brother accepting all the mothering Dean gave gratefully and with a big goofy grin. It was natural and normal to him. It was as it always had been. But for Dean this was so alien. So, _wrong_. He cursed himself for not being able to give in to the help so easily. Inside he was berating his brother's every move. He bit his tongue. He held back the remarks and the whining, knowing he needed help. Knowing Sam needed help. If it took his mind off Dad being wherever the hell he was, and Jessica being…well…..if it helped then Dean would allow it. He'd try to anyway. It was the thought that counted right?

"I can put my own damn shoes on Sam"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Ok then"

Sam grabbed his own clothes and headed for the bathroom. If Dean was determined to be so pig headed then he certainly wasn't going to stand around and watch as his older brother aggravated his injuries.

When Sam exited the bathroom Dean was sprawled back on the bed, arms out to his side, feet hanging off the end. One shoe almost on. By almost, it was hanging on to his big toe.

He knelt quietly and gently pulled Deans boots on, tied the laces and grabbed his jacket.

Dean sat up slowly, Sam was taken aback by the frustration in his eyes. By the helplessness. He held out the jacket and Dean slipped his arms into the sleeves. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Fresh air, make you feel a whole lot better"

He guided his brother from the room and they made their way toward the park.

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The swings in the park won't work without a few reviews to push em!


	4. Chapter 4

You guys and your reviews are the reason I write! (Plus the fact i LOVE hurt Dean!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

"You pissed yourself!"

"Did not!"

"Little Sammy pee'd his pants!"

"DID NOT!"

Sam pushed the motel door open and stalked inside, barely waited for Dean to cross the threshold then swung the door closed with a crash.

"Did the bird scare ya Sammy?"

"Dean!"

Sam stood red faced as Dean walked past him making squawking noises. He settled himself on his bed and waited for Sam to switch on the TV.

After what seemed like hours Dean motioned to the black screen with a bandaged hand.

"Dude, the tube"

"Only if you stop mentioning the bird"

"Which one?"

"What?" Sam looked at his brother quizzically.

"The one chatting me up or the one running you down?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. Failed him completely. He grabbed the keys and some money and stormed to the door.

"I'm getting some soda's. To get away from you!"

"Dude?"

Sam slammed the door shut against Dean's whining. He caught the last words though and couldn't help but smirk.

"The tube!"

It was like living with a five year old.

The park had been beautiful, full of old elegant trees which seemed to look down on the visitors with an all knowing, protective gaze. They must have all been a hundred years old at least. The park was full of lush green grass and in the middle a beautiful, shimmering, clear lake that stretched across the horizon. The place reminded Sam of Central Park in New York. Thankfully this park hadn't needed a banshee banishing to be enjoyed.

The brothers had walked around the lake for a while, enjoying meaningless chatter about passers by, music and movies they wanted to see. It was so relaxed that both had felt their muscles un knot. Sat on a bench by the lake attempting to drink a coffee while holding it between his sore finger tips, without dropping it down himself Dean had been approached by a twenty something woman who had sweeping red hair and a kind smile. She'd asked him if he was ok, if he needed help. Sam had smirked from his place by the shore as Dean had nodded gratefully and flashed that lady-killer smile of his. The woman was captivated by his lips as he drank and had kept her hand on his shoulder, more so to steady herself than him. The two quickly became engaged in conversation. Sam tuned out after he heard the word 'dancer' and instead focused on throwing the bread he'd bought at the baby swans. It had occurred to him that he'd only once fed the ducks at a park when he was little. They weren't allowed to roam free the open spaces as often as other kids but Sam hadn't known that at the time. All he had known was that big brother had taken him out in the sunshine with some bread and stories about ducks that could talk. Sam smiled as he remembered Dean's impersonation of Donald the Duck. He'd been pretty good too. To five year old Sam he'd been pretty much perfect.

Sam failed to notice the adult Swans swimming his way, failed to notice them herd their offspring to a safer distance from the breadgrenade throwing human. Failed to notice as one walked right out of the water to stand before him on the shore.

Sam was no midget, hell he was taller than just about everyone he had met, but this swan, this swan was a huge freakin thing. He'd looked up and straight into it's black eyes. Black eyes peering down at him demanding an explanation.

Sam carefully edged back from the shore and began to stand. The Swan moved further forward and raised it's neck higher. It's eyes never broke the hold with Sam's.

He threw the bread to the right. Other swans ran for the feast. But not this one.

He stood and readied himself, stood to his full height and rallied himself for the battle. Backing up slowly Sam tried to trace his steps back to Dean. With every step back the swan made a waddle forward.

Sam moved to his left.

The swan moved to it's right.

Crap.

With all his strength Sam threw the last remaining lump of bread at his snow white attacker, it bounced off the delicate head and the swan advanced.

Sam ran.

Dean doubled over in laughter, spilling coffee all over himself and his new lady friend.

After staring at the black screen for five minutes Dean reluctantly pushed himself off the bed and turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels but stopped when he caught a weird smell.

"What the hell?"

He sniffed again but the smell seemed to have vanished, as he raised his arm to flick through more channels Dean caught the smell again. He sniffed his arm pit and crumpled his face in disgust.

"Oh man that's nasty"

He sniffed the other arm. Just to be sure.

Yep.

He was a stinker.

He studied his hands for a few minutes. Tried to think of ways he could clean himself without getting them wet. Plastic bags. He raised his eyebrows as the thought came to him. He frowned as his genius was suddenly overtaken by practicality. He wouldn't be able to hold anything. Wouldn't be able to scrub his body of the sweat and smoke. The coffee cup at the park had almost got the better of him until Suzi had arrived to save him from having to ask for Sam's help.

She was a dancer.

He smiled and wet his lips.

He had her number.

He was meeting her for a walk in the park the next day.

His throbbing hands mocked him and the daydream quickly evaporated as he remembered he smelled.

Badly.

Can't get the groove on with a dancer if you smell Dean.

Can't get your groove on with a dancer when you smelled and couldn't use your hands.

He smiled and licked his lips again as he thought of what she could do to help him. Reality came crashing back through the door, bearing soda's.

Sam glared at Dean but the elder Winchester caught the smirk on the younger's face.

The vision of Sam leaping away from an attacking Swan was going to tickle Dean for months to come.

He smiled at his brother and motioned to the TV.

Sam glared at Dean, then glared at Donald and his stupid waddle.

TBC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're almost there, almost to the bubbles! So hands up who'd prefer stinky Dean to clean Dean?


	5. Chapter 5

I love you all and your reviews! If i haven't managed to reply then i'm very sorry and heres a BIG THANKYOU to you xxxxxxxxxx

Well we're here, at the part i know you all wanted! x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

After finishing the left over spaghetti both men lay stretched out on their respective beds watching an episode of the Gilmour Girls and discussing who from the show would make the hotter date chick.

Sam sniffed the air and made a face at Dean.

"Man you really smell"

"Shut up"

Sam stood and opened a window by the kitchen. He dramatically fanned in fresh air to reinforce his point.

Dean sniffed himself again and scrunched up his face. He was getting worse. He knew it, Sam knew it. It was just a matter of time before….he shuddered at the thought.

Suck it up Dean. You is a fugly smelly guy.

He looked up at Sam and smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment. Sam looked down at his big brother sympathetically. He didn't speak though. No need to make this easy on the older man.

Dean sighed heavily and studied his hands. He picked at the bandages with his red fingers until he felt Sam's disapproving look break through his skull. Letting his hands drop into his lap he looked up and held his brothers gaze.

"I think I'll have a shower tomorrow"

"Really?" Sam raised his eyebrows and sat on his bed, facing Dean. He braced his elbows on his knee's and smiled sympathetically at the older Winchester.

"You're going to need help Dean"

"I know"

Sam was taken aback more so by the softness of Dean's voice than by his acceptance of the offer.

"Dean it's ok, you just need a little help. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yeah, but still"

"No shower though"

"What?" Dean looked up with a slight panic haunting his eyes. Sam smiled again to calm his sibling.

"You can't get your hands wet, so it'll have to be a wash only. No shower."

Dean thought for a few moments and then looked up at Sam with a slightly more relaxed expression. That was a much, much better idea. Less embarrassment there than having to be washed while he stood in a shower.

"Ok, but you never mention it again"

"Yeah ok dude"

"Seriously Sam. You mention it and I swear Donald will be a story on everyone's lips"

It was now Sam's turn to be haunted by panic.

After Dean had eaten a bowl of Lucky Charms Sam followed him into the bathroom. Dean kept his head down, he just couldn't meet Sam's eyes. This was just too embarrassing. He was the older brother, big brother. He wasn't a baby. Yet he needed help. He had to let Sam help.

Sam had shouted out Jessica's name again in the middle of the night. Had sat bolt upright staring at the ceiling until he had his breathing under control. Once calmed, he'd glanced at Dean. His brother hadn't moved so Sam had laid back down and attempted more sleep.

But Dean was awake, he'd seen his brother panic, heard him shout her name. Wanted to run to him, hold him , make it all better. But he couldn't , something inside him had stopped him. Sam was a man now. As hard as that had been on Dean, to know his brother no longer needed him like he had growing up, he was still proud that his baby brother had become a man. When he pushed past the abandonment issues, the jealousy of Sam's freedom, John's pride when telling everyone his son was in college, neglecting to mention Dean by his side, when he got passed all that he was impressed with the man Sam had become. He was always an open child. Never fearful to show his true feelings. But as an adult Sam wore his emotions on his sleeve yet carried on walking forward with his head held high. No matter what life threw at him. No matter what Dean threw at him.

Dean sat on the closed toilet seat while Sam filled the sink full of warm water. He threw some towels to the floor around Dean's feet and soaked a face cloth in the soapy water.

"Ok?"

"Yeah"

Sam pulled Dean from his T-shirt and winced at the bruises around his brothers torso.

"It's fine dude, honestly"

"Yeah, well, you were lucky"

"Luck had nothing to do with it. You may not be able to fight fire with fire alone, but add rock salt and lighter fuel and that friggin spirit didn't stand a chance against me"

"Ah yes, the mighty Dean Winchester. Courageous and fearless as long as he's not at twenty thousand feet"

Sam ducked the daggers Dean threw his way and set about getting rid of the awful smell that decided to make Dean it's own.

"Ready"

"Just get it over with"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Sam wrung out the cloth and paused above Dean's shoulder. He knew he couldn't make this into a moment, knew he couldn't let Dean see he was enjoying what was about to be the BIGGEST damn chick flick moment ever. But he was, he did. Big brother was letting him help and Sam was delighted. For all Dean did for him, for all he'd bared the brunt of from their father to angry spirits, he owed Dean. This was a little chance at some payback.

Plus watching his brother squirm was a delight in itself.

Sam gently wiped the cloth around Dean's right shoulder, the dirt and soot there was stubborn enough to need more of a scrub than a wipe so Sam threw caution to the wind and set about cleaning his brother. The sudden added pressure made Dean's body sway but Sam held on to his other shoulder and scrubbed until Dean's skin could be seen beneath the grime.

He really should have insisted on this earlier. He was filthy.

Rinsing the cloth Sam grimaced as the water took on a slight grey colour. He cleaned the other shoulder, again holding Dean steady. Dean for the most part kept his eyes trained on the opposite wall and tried to count how many tiles were there. After what seemed an eternity his shoulders were clean, and as much as he hated to admit it (and there was no way he was going to admit it out loud) the feeling of being clean, of being sweet smelling once again was a relief. Sam was keeping quiet, working away at helping his brother and for that Dean was eternally grateful. He'd feared that he would have had to sit through a running commentary from little brother. His silence was touching.

Dean's mind began to wonder back to the girls he'd met, the one who had bathed him, he quickly brought his thoughts back to the present when Sam broke through his reverie.

"Lift your arm"

Dean couldn't look at him, not yet. He did however raise his arm and restrained himself from slapping his brother upside his head when he caught the smirk on Sam's face.

"You're loving this aren't you?"

"No"

"Liar"

"Bitch"

Sam held Dean's arm high as he cleaned the limb, once both were done he again held Dean's arm away from his body as he carefully cleaned his torso, wringing out the cloth again, adding more soap, scrubbing his brother's chest to get all the grime from the skin. Dean winced but kept quiet. Sam hated hurting his brother but if he stayed dirty he was bound to end up with some nasty fungus thing. The thought of having to live with a fungus infested brother was just too much for Sam to think about.

He rinsed Dean's chest and ribs, grabbing a towel to dry him off before the water pooled in his lap. Dean's eyes were drooping and his breathing was calm and even. Sam smiled as he soaked the cloth again and gently leaned his brother forward. He scrubbed his back, no need to be gentle, there were no bruises to mind. Sam couldn't see it but Dean's eyes had closed completely under the care of his brother's touch. He always loved his back being rubbed, usually it was a pretty girl, usually it was a naked pretty girl. But for some reason, a reason he refused to dwell on, Sam's touch was comforting and much missed. Those years away really had taken their toll on Dean. He'd missed his brother's hand on his shoulder, his head on his arm when he'd fallen asleep watching a movie. The little things that brought family so close, the sitting next to each other on a couch, unaware their arms were touching yet both so comfortable and safe they didn't need to acknowledge the contact.

These things that made brothers what they were. Family.

Sam rinsed the cloth again and noticed Dean hadn't tried to sit up, he was slumped forward, elbows on his knee's , head lulled. Sam wiped down Dean's back again, he had to scrub around his neck and hair line which was covered in soot. He looked at his brother's hair.

"Dean?"

Nothing.

"Dean?" Louder this time.

"Mmmm?"

"Gonna have to wash your hair"

"Oh Sammy no"

"Sorry brother, but it's covered in soot."

Sam turned on the shower and Dean reluctantly swivelled on the toilet seat so he could lean forward over the bath. He glared at Sam until his brother put his hand in his hair and showed him the black soot that came away.

"Lean forward"

"Hate this"

"Shut up and lean forward"

Sam wet his brothers hair and then applied a liberal amount of shampoo. He scrubbed harder than he had Dean's shoulders and watched as the bubbles began to turn black. He rinsed , making sure to get behind Dean's ears and then repeated the procedure until the bubbles stayed a pure white colour.

Dean for the most part tried to keep focused on the tub, the colours, the scratches, but the fingers through his hair felt so good and the feeling of being soot and sweat free was beginning to lighten his mood.

Suzi was gonna love him.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enough? Or do ya want more?


	6. Chapter 6

Well it's the last chapter, i'm really sad it's ending! I've so enjoyed writing this! A big thankyou to all those who have read and reviewed and for all those who suggested further bubbles! This is for you xx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Sam applied another amount of shampoo in his brother's hair. Third time lucky, maybe this time he'd get every speck of soot from his scalp. Sam's mind began to wonder as he worked his fingers along Dean's head and neck. The image of Lori Sorenson, sat outside her fathers house played over in his mind. Dean had said they could stay, could they though? It wasn't wise to get close to anyone again. He'd felt something for her but was it a true romantic feeling or was it a kindred spirit feeling? She'd lost so many people, she could understand the pain of being cursed. Her words played through his mind as he rinsed the bubbles from Dean's hair. 'If you do something wrong you are punished for it'.

Had he done something wrong?

Had he angered someone? Hurt someone? Or was he just plain cursed?

He couldn't tell his brother, but the thought of getting close to another woman again was too scary for words. What if something happened to her? What if he couldn't protect her? He'd failed Jess, he'd failed his mother. He may of only been six months but deep down inside Sam knew he was the reason, the cause, the danger to all those around him.

Yet Dean stuck by him.

He picked up a towel from the floor and rubbed Dean's head. He couldn't help but laugh as Dean sat up with his hair looking just about as messy as Sam had ever seen it.

"What?"

"Dude you have a mullet"

"Shut up Sammy" Dean laughed.

Sam dried his brother, carefully patting his arms of the excess moisture and avoiding his hands. He knelt in front of Dean and reached for the cloth in the sink.

"Whoa dude what are doin'?"

"Dean your feet are filthy, i need to clean your legs and...you know"

"No! No chance in hell dude. That i can do myself"

"Dean you can't get your hands wet"

"And you can't get your hands on the man"

"The man?"

"The man, the man stays dignified and remains a mystery to you"

"Fine. But your feet are filthy and you have grime on your legs so can I at least do that?"

"And only that."

Sam smirked at his older brothers panic. He understood completely, they undressed in front of each other all the time but it was harmless and part of what made them brothers. Having to be cleaned, and cleaned...there...well, Sam could understand Dean's reticence. He was also pretty sure Dean would have help with that area once he'd charmed Suzi.

Sam soaked up the cloth with soapy water and lifted Dean's left leg onto his knee, he carefully cleaned his heal and ankle, scrubbing away the dirt, grime and sweat from his brother's foot. He began to clean in-between Dean's toes when the older man jerked his foot away.

"What?"

"Seriously dude, don't tickle"

"Tickle?"

Sam threw a bemused look at the elder Winchester. Dean was barely holding back a smile in his attempt to be all big brotherly and authoritative. His knitted eyebrows and scrunched lips betrayed him completely.

"Please don't tell me you're still ticklish?"

"What if i am?"

"Nothin' man" Sam laughed.

"What?"

"Just the list of things you're scared of is pretty messed up bro"

"I'm not scared of being tickled Sam"

Sam cleaned in-between Dean's little toes and laughed as his brother tried with all his might to not jerk away. He rinsed the cloth and scrubbed up his brothers leg toward his knee, noting further bruising around the joint. Thank god Dean had toasted Dave when he had. The thought of finding his brother burnt and lifeless next to the grave sent a shiver through Sam. He lifted Dean's leg and scrubbed the back. Glancing up Sam found Dean had leaned back against the toilet and had his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Sam repeated the process with Dean's right leg, although he tried to be careful when cleaning his right foot, another jerk from Dean almost had Sam crashing against the bathroom floor to avoid a broken nose.

"Stand up a sec"

Dean breathed heavily and stood as though it was a big effort. In fact he'd been quite comfortable resting against the wall having all this attention. Part of him didn't want the experience to end. Not that he'd ever, EVER, admit that to anyone.

Sam cleaned Dean's thighs, daring to push Dean's boxers up a bit further to clean as much of his leg as he could. Dean didn't say a word. He trusted his brother to respect his request for little Dean to be left to someone else, someone with feminine hands and slinky, smooth fingers. Dean licked his lips at the thought.

Sam grabbed the towel and dried his brother's legs. He certainly was looking a hell of a lot better and thankfully he was smelling more like the old Dean. His brother, who stood with him no matter what. Who he could talk to about anything, except his reason's for walking away from Lori.

There was another reason Sam hadn't wanted to stay with Lori for a few more days. Another reason that he knew he couldn't share. What was the point in sharing it if he couldn't be helped with it. After seeing Jess on the street corner, so convinced he'd seen her there after the Bloody Mary incident, he knew he was still strongly connected to her.

If he stayed with Lori he'd be cheating on Jess.

How messed up was that? Sam sighed, he still considered himself her boyfriend. Whether she was here in the flesh or not they were still a couple.

"You ok Sammy?"

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

Dean eyed his younger brother carefully. He wasn't going to talk. That was one thing they shared, neither would talk until they were ready. Yet they could read each other like a book. Dean smiled at his baby brother.

"Feel clean"

"You smell better"

"Think Suzi will like it?"

"Maybe if you shave she will"

Dean frowned at his brother and pursed his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Fine, just don't cut me"

"I'm not going to cut you Dean. Remember who taught me to shave?"

"Yeah, but dude you had to use half a roll of toilet paper on your face the first time you tried it on your own"

"Shut up"

"Seriously man, I thought it was the Mummy come to get me when you walked out of that bathroom"

"Shut up!"

But Sam couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Their father had been off hunting when Sam had first tried to shave. He'd watched Dean for a few mornings and then had decided he'd learnt enough and gave it a go. Only it hadn't been as easy as he'd thought. Dean had laughed at him but had then taken him under his wing. Both standing side by side in front of the bathroom mirror, Sam watching Dean, Dean watching Sam as they had shaved in unison.

They'd kept that up for a couple of weeks until Sam had the hang of it and Dean felt safe enough to let him alone with the razor.

Sam cupped Dean's chin and gently lifted his head back, exposing his neck. He carefully ran the razor across his brothers skin, rinsed and repeated the motion.

Once finished he rinsed Dean's face and gently patted his skin dry.

"Aftershave?"

"Suzi's coming to pick me up"

"I guess that's a yes then"

Dean smiled and licked his lips. He grimaced as Sam slapped a fair amount of aftershave on his cheeks.

"So you won't be back for dinner then?"

"Hopefully not dude. She's a dancer"

"Yeah I heard"

"Uh huh."

Dean closed his eyes as a wave of tiredness crept across his body and embraced him in it's warmth. He hated to admit it but this whole bathing thing had been pretty relaxing. He couldn't wait to get outside though, get into the fresh air . His mind began to drift to all the ways Suzi had said she could move.

"Dean?"

Sam broke Dean from his daze. He stared at him and realised Sam must have been trying to get his attention for a while now.

"You alright Dean?"

"Yeah Sam, just get this over with so I can go and meet Suzi"

"Almost brother. You've got to soak your hands then we're almost done"

Sam went to the main room of the motel and filled a bowl with saline solution. He then knelt in front of Dean and slowly and carefully unwound the bandages and pulled away the gauze from each hand. Both palms were burnt. Second degree. Thankfully not enough to cause permanent damage. The back of Dean's hands had gotten away lightly but were still sore. Sam tried to not notice when Dean winced.

He gently lowered each hand into the solution and watched as Dean visibly relaxed. The cooling sensation was welcomed and seemed to ease the tight discomfort in his skin. Sam carefully swished the solution up Dean's wrist to make sure he got every inch of skin covered.

He then gently dried Dean's hands. His brother looked at him with tired eyes. Partly due to the pain killers but also due to the attention he was receiving from his brother. Dean never would have thought he would enjoy this. He honestly thought he'd end up feeling pissed off and bitter. But he was relaxed. He was clean. He was with Sam and they were alive and together. His hands still smarted but the saline seemed to have such a soothing effect that Sam wrapping his hands with gauze and bandages, although painful, was no where near as awful an experience as it had been in the hospital.

"Not too tight?"

"Nah , it's good Sam"

"Well at least you smell better"

"Shut up" Laughed Dean. He stood up and allowed Sam to help him get his jeans,t-shirt and bootson. It felt so good to be fresh smelling and dirt free. The smell of smoke had finally left his hair. Although he could have done without Sam having to wash it out. But boy did it feel good to finally be free of that smell following him around wherever he went.

That and the body odour that had reached such heights Dean was sure he was a health hazard. He was so grateful to Sam. So thankful for his little brother for helping him to wash. He should really be nice to the little worm.

"Dude you totally enjoyed that"

Well, maybe not nice, maybe just big brotherly.

Sam tried to look shocked, tried to raise his eyes in his perfected puppy dog mumma-take-me-home expression but the smirk on his lips betrayed him.

"What?"

"Dude, seriously, are you sure you're straight cos you were getting pretty friendly in there"

"You're my brother!"

"So you're admitting there's a possibility you're a little bendy?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying!"

"Honestly man it's ok with me. I'll love you no matter what"

Dean walked past Sam and into the main room, he flung himself onto his bed and stretched out. Casting a superior condescending look his brother's way. Sam was still standing in the doorway to the bathroom, still trying to formulate a witty comeback. Anything, come on brain, you could take in pre law why can't you spew out garbage?

"What?"

Great comeback there Sam, pat yourself on the shoulder and do a twirl.

Dean merely continued his grinning appraisal of his brother.

"Dean, I just helped you. You…..you're…..you're hurt and I helped and you accuse me of …..wait…what are you accusing me of?"

"You. Enjoyed. Giving. Me . A . Bath."

Sam again tried to formulate words to smack the smug grin off his siblings face.

He opted instead for slamming the bathroom door and having himself a shower.

There.

That showed him.

Sam stood in the shower for what seemed like an eternity, allowing the warm water to wash away his fears, wash away his doubts. Would he ever be ready to meet anyone else?

No.

Not yet at least. At what point would be consider himself a single guy? Would he every come to that point? Would he ever be able to love someone without the fear of them getting hurt ruining his chance for happiness?

Did any of this matter? Did anything matter?

Dean mattered, finding Dad mattered. Jess, she would always matter. The rest could slip away into the peripheral and drown in the sands of time.

He opened the bathroom door to find Dean absorbed in an episode of Dr Phil. The elder Winchester attempted to quickly change channels when he caught Sam's smirk and raised eyebrows but after four fumbled attempts he gave up and opted instead for frowning at the younger Winchester.

Both jumped at the knock on the door, Sam's concern quickly evaporated when he caught the excitement in his big brother's eyes.

"Suzi?"

"Suzi"

Sam opened the door to a very beautiful, kind looking woman with soft, caring eyes andred hair that was pulled into a carefree ponytail. She held a cup of coffee out to him.

"Hi, I'm Suzi"

"Hi"

"This is for you Francis, Dean said you liked coffee"

"Francis?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he walked passed his brother and followed Suzi out the door.

He turned to face the younger man, still holding the cup of coffee with a perplexed look playing across his features.

Dean mouthed the words 'pole dancer'

Sam slammed the door to hide his smirk. Yep, he wouldn't be seeing Dean until the morning.

The End.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews and the great reponse you've given to this story! BIG HUGS and LOVE to you all xxxxx

Oh, and err, TangledPencils? I hope you managed to get to the shop for your 'little friend' xxx


End file.
